Not Happening!
by Drakena the Destroyer
Summary: Just a crazy mash-up of two of the most awesome shows ever! A stand off between Sarah and Rachel, like Jon Snow vs. Ramsay Bolton. Kira is caught in the middle and things look bad. Warning: spoilers for both series!


**Title:** Not Happening!

 **Category:** _Orphan Black_ / _Game of Thrones_

 **Genre:** Suspense/Humor

 **Rating:** T for violence and coarse language

 **Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I own nothing, Jon Snow! _Orphan Black_ , an awesome series, belongs to BBC America. _Game of Thrones_ , another awesome series, belongs to HBO and George R. R. Martin. I had this sick idea from the season 6 episode "Battle of the Bastards" and decided to apply it to a scenario in _Orphan Black_. Now, there are spoilers for both series in this, so please don't stab me with poison tipped spears or drive a pencil in my brain if you think I'm ruining them for you. You have been warned.

* * *

Sarah, Cosima, Delphine, and the most capable men and women from the island community were gathered on one side of the field outside of Susan Duncan's estate and underground laboratory. Across the field, Sarah could see that pro-clone bitch, Rachel Duncan, leaning on her cane and surrounded by thugs on her pay roll.

Pulling her leather jacket tighter and squinting in the wind, Sarah could see Rachel waving a gloved hand as if beckoning someone. The black clad thugs moved aside for Ferdinand, an agent of Topside and Rachel's personal slave, as he made his way to Rachel's side. Ferdinand was leading someone beside him. Holding her by her coat sleeve, Ferdinand was leading Sarah's daughter, Kira.

Sarah felt her throat tighten as she inhaled sharply. She remembered calling Mrs. S just a few nights ago while limping on the beach from a knife wound in her leg. It was during her phone call that Sarah discovered that Mrs. S and Kira were being held hostage by that Topside ass-hole. Now Sarah could see that Rachel arranged for Ferdinand to bring Kira here to the stand off, but it wasn't clear yet what Rachel and Ferdinand were intending.

* * *

Rachel could see with her cybernetic eye from her own position that Sarah was nervous for Kira's safety. Smiling cruelly with red painted lips, Rachel nodded to Ferdinand to get on with it.

"Do you like games, Miss Kira?" asked Ferdinand. Kira's only response was a hateful glare from under her wild curls.

"You see your dear mummy across the field?" Ferdinand pointed to Sarah's company with his free hand. "All what you have to do is run across the field and you get to see her again." He released Kira and nudged her forward. Kira began to walk across the field, looking back to glare at Ferdinand.

"Darling," said Ferdinand with a hint of smugness, "the point of the game is to run." Kira looked ahead and began to run to Sarah. Just as she began to run, Ferdinand pulled a pistol out from under his coat.

* * *

Sarah, half out of fear of what Ferdinand would do and half out of yearning to be with Kira again, ran across the field to intercept her daughter. Even though her leg still stung from the knife wound, thanks to Rachel, Sarah ran with all of her strength. She was not going to give up on Kira.

There was a loud bang and a spot of soil burst close behind on Kira's heels. That son-of-a-bitch was shooting at Kira! Sarah suddenly became scared and even more determined to reach Kira, she had to reach her daughter before Ferdinand can make his mark. If she had to throw herself between Kira and the bullet, she would.

Another gun shot, causing some earth to pop a little to Kira's left. Sarah wanted to shout out to Kira to alternate her course in a zig-zag to throw that Topside ass-hole's aim off, but Sarah's mouth was too dry from the heavy breathing as she ran. She just had to get to Kira and protect her from any harm.

* * *

Just as Ferdinand aimed his pistol in the middle of Kira's back, he heard galloping and the cry of a horse coming from his left. He turned his head to see a man on horseback charging at him, the mounted man wore leather armour and held a long, curved blade. Before he could react, Ferdinand's head came flying off, with his glasses still mounted on, from one quick slice of the blade. A stream of blood splattered on Rachel's expensive coat.

"Shoot him!" Rachel screamed with a sneer across her face. Yet, the horse and its rider were racing to Kira and Sarah before Rachel's men could aim their guns.

* * *

Sarah had just grabbed Kira in a protective embrace, the girl was terrified but not harmed. Looking up at the mysterious rider on horseback who stopped Ferdinand, Sarah gasped out as she recognized the rider's face when he came closer. There was no mistaking his dark eyes, wavy dark hair, and scruffy beard, even though his outfit looked out of place.

"Cal, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I figured that something bad would happen," Cal replied, "but it's not happening on my watch."

"Dad," Kira cried out with joy. She and Sarah ran to Cal and the horse.

"Get on," said Cal as he pulled Kira onto the saddle in front of him. "They're starting to shoot at us."

"Where have you been?" asked Sarah as she saddled behind Cal. Even though she could hear gun shots ring out behind her, Sarah was wondering about her old boyfriend. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Long story," said Cal, "mostly to do with a silver-haired queen, dragons, harpies, and a dwarf. I'll explain it all later. Right now, I'm getting you and Kira out of here."

As the three of them rode back to the safety of their company's lines, the men and women took up arms and charged at Rachel's men. There were gun shots and screams, but Sarah was focused on getting Kira away from all the shit going down. Whatever Rachel had planned to do to Kira, it was not happening, not today and not anytime soon. Sarah was really going to make that pro-clone bitch sorry for even trying.

* * *

 **End Note:** Yeah, I don't think that this will happen in the next season of _Orphan Black_. I had to refer to two scenes from "Battle of the Bastards". Ferdinand pulling with Kira the same shit Ramsay pulled with Rickon and Cal taking off Ferdinand's head like Daario chopping off that Son of the Harpy's head. Oh yeah, I am referring to the fact that Cal and Daario are the same guy! If I can see Sarah beating Rachel's face to a pulp next season like Jon Snow pounding Ramsay's face, I'll be glad since I hate both Rachel and Ramsay with a passion.


End file.
